A standoff boardlock is often used to hold a flange of a connector shell at a predetermined distance above a circuit board, with the boardlock locking to the circuit board. Standoff boardlocks usually have a shoulder that abuts the upper face of the circuit board and a plurality of beams which pass through a hole in the circuit board and press against the lower end of the hole walls to resist upward movement out of the board. Although sheet metal clips are commonly used to hold a connector that lies flush against the circuit board, standoff boardlocks require a standoff portion that firmly supports the shell flange a distance above the circuit board, which generally requires a machined metal part. Such machined metal parts include primarily circular surfaces that can be formed at low cost on a lathe, but also include non circular surfaces to form flexible beams at the bottom to engage the circuit board. The forming of such beams in an otherwise lathe-machine part adds a substantial cost to the manufacture of the standoff boardlock. The resulting beams are not highly flexible and do not hold as well to boards of somewhat different sizes, as compared to sheet metal clips. A standoff boardlock which could be manufactured at low cost, which could securely hold themselves to circuit board holes of a range of diameters, and which facilitated boardlock use for circuit boards of different thicknesses, as well as the use of screw-and-nut holding of a connector to a circuit board, would be of value.